


Box

by SatuD2



Series: Drabble Ball Z [85]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Difficult Decisions, Gen, Prompt Fill, trickery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Summary: January 19th: Box - 100 words - Everyone loves surprises! Or do they? Muahahaha, a mystery box has appeared in front of your character. Will they choose the box or the other really tempting thing nearby?
Relationships: Son Gohan & Son Goten, Trunks Briefs & Son Goten
Series: Drabble Ball Z [85]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549627





	Box

**Author's Note:**

> Set when Goten and Trunks are still little kids

Goten and Trunks both bent closer to look at the mysterious box that Gohan had put in front of them.

“Now, you’ve got to decide: take the box…or take training with me and Piccolo. Up to you.”

Oh that was a tough one. They _loved_ being trained by Gohan and Piccolo. The pair offered the right combination of tough love and gentle encouragement. But then…who could turn down a mystery?

“The box!”

Gohan grinned and lifted the lid. “You made your choice,” he said ominously. The boys groaned as they lifted two algebra workbooks out of the box.


End file.
